Hidden Game Mechanics
Hidden Game Mechanics, are mechanics that were released in old updates and probably forgotten by newer players. Here are some of the few mechanics that may or may not have been seen before. Hidden Mechanics and Tips * Pirates receive x3 more money stealing cargo off of ships. * Merchants can earn x2 cargo value, aka max cargo value, if certain requirements are meant. Having more than 8 - 10 players in a server, and your faction has half as many players as those on blackwind are (ex 4 pirates, 2 whitecrest). * Fish cargo can be sold for more doubloons than regular and premium cargo. Around 300 dbs common fish, 600 dbs tuna. * Each sword has an advantage via stab, overhead, or slash. Per example, battleaxe will do more damage via slash than a stab. * Crossbow is not aim down sight. To adjust, aim left a little bit. * Cannons can be disabled easily now in the new update. Even a mortar blast can take out plenty of cannons. * Lanteen, junk sails are great for going against crosswinds. That means it'll be easier to outrun ships or catch up to ships who have a disadvantage going against wind. * 42T turrets can be disabled with a direct shot if done correctly. * Shooting off a players steering wheel will disable the captain from turning their ship. * Consumables in the Nova Balreska Tavern can be used to gain an advantage although at a trade off for a limited time. * Blocking on a Hallengard axe is superior. * Crossbows have a heavy bolt drop vs flintlocks which take longer for their bullets to drop. * Crossbows get stuck sometimes when in sea combat. * Shooting a steam engine does not do double damage. * Personal steam engine does not give the player extra speed. * You can fix cannons with a Cannon Repair Kit. * You can allow people from your faction to control your guns via the options to the right side. * Cannons now shoot rays instead of an area of effect radius. * Carronades are superior in disabling cannons. * Level 10 cannons like the 42T, Howitzer, Red Mortar were all nerfed due to being overpowered. * Due to R15, combat punching is now slower. * Due to R15, old knife is harder to land due to short length and the player bending in combat. * Each faction has a safe zone, disabling combat damage for that faction. * Each faction had a no kill reward zone. This is to disable spawn killing and ship spawn killing. * Twin long guns have superior DPS and range. * Abs do not give you more hp or some form of armor. * Changing your PvP mode to hidden just means no one can see your flag. You can still get killed. * Steam engines do not stack with sails. If the sail is moving at 7 speed and the engine is moving at 4 you will only move at 7 speed. * The officer's spyglass does not see farther it just looks fancier. Category:Gameplay Category:Community